1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a work station for power tools. More particularly, the invention pertains to a collapsible carpentry work station and push cart combination that can be easily transported in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance and advantages of the portability of tools and work stations or work benches has long been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,248 issued to Hallowell discloses a portable work bench having casters to allow for movement from place to place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,685 issued to Jordan discloses a combination tool chest and work bench that has a pair of wheels and an elongated handle to facilitate transportation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,531 issued to Blohm provides a portable apparatus for storing tools which also converts into a work bench.
While these devices serve to provide satisfactory tool boxes and work benches, they suffer from the disadvantage of being unable to accommodate the storage or portability of large power tools. Today, carpenters and home craftsman largely depend on the use of power tools such as table saws, miter boxes, routers, planers, and belt sanders. The increased weight of power tools over manual tools creates a problem when dealing with the issue of portability, especially if the work station or work bench must be capable of being loaded into a vehicle, such as a van, truck, or utility vehicle for on site use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,712 issued to Blackwell discloses a portable power table for power tools. While this device is capable of transporting a table adapted for use with a power tool mounted thereto, it suffers from a number of disadvantages. The device must be tilted 90 degrees for transportation in a vehicle, therefore the device must be limited in size and weight to allow an individual to be able to transport the device without the assistance from a second person. Furthermore, the device consumes a large amount of space in a vehicle due to extending legs and a vertically extending table top.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the work station of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.